This invention relates to a keyswitch apparatus for use in electronic typewriter keyboards, computers, terminals, calculators, cash registers and controls for electronic equipment and the like.
Keyswitch units for device keyboards and the like typically utilize a substantial number of individual pieces. For example, each such unit may require a spring, one or more switching contacts, a plunger, a keycap and a housing within which the unit is fitted. These elements must be assembled onto a PC board. Such assemblage is often tedious and time consuming. Each switch must be loaded individually into the board and a large number of holes or attachment points must be provided. Soldering of the various elements is oftentimes required. Extensive soldering is inconvenient and cleaning thereafter must be performed very carefully to insure that cleaning solvent does not come in contact with the switch contacts.
In short, the relatively large number of individual keyswitch parts contributes greatly to time difficulty and expense in assembling the device and thus to the overall cost of the keyboard.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved keyswitch apparatus for electronic typewriter keyboards and the like which uses few individual parts and may be quickly, simply and inexpensively assembled.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a keyswitch apparatus for electronic typewriter keyboards and the like which exhibits consistent and satisfactory typing feel and which operates dependably over repeated use.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a keyswitch apparatus for electronic typewriter keyboards and the like which may be incorporated readily into existing typewriter keyboards and the like.